Remembering You
by GhostlyMostly
Summary: It all began with curiosity. Then it grew into something more. How could Luka know so much about him when they just met? Questions arise when she recalls memories that belong to the girl that Kaito loved in his childhood...Except she's dead.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

I remember that day clearly, it was especially dark, wet and slippery. The sky was as dark as asphalt, the rain pouring overhead. Nothing seemed to matter; not that day. My mind was far beyond reasoning. I just needed to run away from there; even if it was just for a little while.

Sometimes I feel like I can't breathe. Almost like I'm suffocating under water; waiting for someone to save me. Hell, my own mother can't be bothered. That place isn't a home.

My mind was racing; of memories, and words never said. I was getting so dizzy. Why did you have to leave me alone? I can't take the expectations, I need you. Tell me it's going to be okay. I can't take this responsibility; I can't take their staring eyes constantly watching me waiting for me to slip. Maybe I already have slipped away, but they don't need to know that. No, I would never let that happen. My pride would not let that happen...Please just make those people go away.

How could you leave me, gram mama? Didn't you know how hard it would be to leave the family business all to me? How could you expect a 13 year old to live up to a legendary seamstress?

I ran faster through the forest, my breath became labored and my vision blurry. This was the furthest I ever have gone through this familiar forest. I never ventured this far, but then again I never needed to. Our land covered acres of forest that was solely in my name now. And I hated it; this land, that house.

None of it was mine. It belonged to gram mama.

My heart tightened.

I noticed the stream up ahead and I prepared to jump. I landed effortlessly on the moist ground. I slowed down, no longer finding the worth of running anymore. I dropped to my knees and glared at the empty forest. What was I doing?

I don't know anymore. I'm just so lost and confused. A fresh wave of tears began streaming down my face; mixing with the rain. From a distance I heard a twig snap, I didn't care then. Nothing mattered, but little did I know meeting him would have changed my life forever.

* * *

 _ **(Kaito's POV)**_

I gazed at the forest seeking for something...anything! I needed some sort of inspiration or I won't meet this deadline. Meiko is going to give me hell if I don't finish in time. I glared at the rain as if it were mocking me. I sigh; it was really coming down today. The clouds appeared to come with no sort of warning. It was sunny just a short while ago, somehow the mood turned gloomy.

I hate it.

This type of weather was just like...no, I promised myself not to go there. Not anymore. I closed my eyes, that feeling of defeat was beginning to creep back to haunt me.

...Until I heard a scream.

My eyes shot open. It was faint, but I heard it clearly. I stood up as if instinct told me so and I dashed into the forest.

What was I thinking running off into the forest like this? I wasn't even wearing shoes! This had nothing to do with me. That bone chilling scream grew louder by the second. I stopped in my tracks when I came into view of a young girl. Her screams stopped and she became very still. I assumed she saw me but it didn't appear so. She just gazed at the sky as if she was seeking something, but I didn't know what.

She seemed so...intriguing but at the same time lost and melancholy. I wanted to turn away and run in the other direction. My head ferociously chanted _run, run away; far away from this girl._ But my feet were planted. Why was I worried about her? I don't even know this brat!

This somber weather must be getting to me.

When I found the strength to move, I carefully tugged at her arm, "Hey!" She immediately met my eyes. My eyes widened, she was so cold. I cursed and bent down to meet her gaze, "Everything is going to be alright." Why did I feel the need to assure her this? Damn it, she's really pale.

"...Kai..to" how did she—am I hearing things? She slumped forward, I panicked.

"Hey! Wake up!" I lifted her up and quickly ran back.

I hope this doesn't count as kidnapping...I sighed. What the hell am I getting myself into?

* * *

 **You just don't see enough LukaxKaito on fanfiction. So I decided to take matters into my own hands and make a new story! Unfortunately, I'm not much of a musician so I can't use the software, but I can share my love of the characters through writing. Anyways enjoy!**

 **Love,**

 **Ghostly.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

 _I felt someone tug on my arm. I snapped my head up and noticed a man with damp cerulean hair._

 _...Kaito..._

 _What? My mind echoed that name till it was spinning in my head. Everything was turning dark instantly. What was happening? I felt like I plunged into utter darkness. I was surrounded by huge frames of memories that were not my own. It circled endlessly in my mind; filling my head of information I didn't quite understand. I saw images of people I have never met before, but somehow I knew so much about them._

 _What was this...?_  
 _Where am I?_

 _A girl with turquoise hair...these were her memories. Her name softly echoed into the background. The memories…All of them containing her family, thoughts, feelings, deep secrets...I'm not supposed to know all this. I feel like I'm invading unknown territory, everything somehow seemed to connect to that man._

 _Somehow, I feel this strong connection to her. I felt a strong pull, pulling my body out of the dark abyss._

I opened my eyes, the light was dim and ugh my head...it pounded in my ears.

The acoustic guitar filled the air, I looked to my left.

Ah, that's the man Miku loves.

I knew this man's name but I have never met him before...

What a weird world we live in.

I sat up and silently watched him play.

He didn't seem to notice me for a while and I actually preferred it this way. I didn't want him to notice me. I didn't want him to ask me questions I didn't feel like answering. I just want to watch him play. Maybe it'll soothe my aching head a bit.

He seemed too consumed with playing the guitar to realize I was awake. He was just arm length away but it was like he was on a different planet...

When his song slowly ended he closed his eyes for a while. I stared at his face.

What kind of man is he now? All I can remember is bits and pieces of his childhood...

He certainly has grown bigger.

Wait, what am I talking about? I talk about him as if I'm a concerned mother; so weird.

I froze when he opened his eyes and looked at me. I glanced away.

"Ah, you're awake." He spoke softly.

"It's still raining quite a bit. I'll take you home when your clothes are done drying."

My eyes widened when I looked down. My school uniform was replaced with a really big t shirt and pants.

I just stared at him.

"No, of course I didn't change your clothes. I'm definitely not a lolicon." He answered my unspoken question.

"I called my assistant over and she just left since you've been out for a while. And why aren't you hitting me and screaming for the misunderstanding?"

"I'm not like those types of girls." I finally spoke.

"Isn't that a normal reaction...?" He shrugged.

"Where do you live? It's getting dark soon. I'll take you home."

"There's no need. I know my way back."

He seemed surprised by my answer. He sighed.

"You're going to walk home in the forest, at night? Look, I don't think I could possibly go to sleep at night with a good conscience thinking you're going home in a slippery forest." All he wanted was to take me home. I didn't think much of it; I just didn't want the servants in my business. As it is, having a man take me home was considered scandalous. All those people just talk and gossip.

I doubt he was going to have me leave alone.

I agreed reluctantly.

* * *

"It's surprising. When I bought this house I was told there wasn't another home in miles."

I shrugged.

"That is somewhat true." He wasn't asking me direct questions at all. I was confused and a little surprised but nonetheless relieved. I didn't feel like talking about it.

I sat in his car as he drove me back to that place.

We arrived to the front gates. I turned toward him and he just whistled.

"Nice digs. Let me go apologize for keeping you out for so long. I really don't want you to get in trouble."

My eyes widened. He wasn't as easily scared off as I presumed. Most people feel intimidated about these types of things.

I mean, under normal circumstances the scenario of an older young man taking home a wealthy man's young daughter is...Like asking for a death sentence.

What did he want? Was he expecting some type of reward by returning the rebellious daughter that ran away from home?

"I'd prefer if you didn't. You helped a lot. Thanks." I got out the car.

He shut off his engine.

No amount of words was going to make him go away. Kaito can be so stubborn sometimes.

Wait, sometimes? How would I know what he's like?

Without asking for entrance, the gates opened. I walked ahead no longer fretting about the situation. Those maids were going to talk regardless of what I do, so it doesn't matter if they see him.

Waiting for me at the gate was the head maid and butler.

"My lady!" They bowed as they welcomed me with feign concern.

"I'm really sorry; the weather has been really coming down today. Is the head of the household present so I can properly apologize?"

They were silent and I turned around and bowed gracefully.

"I am the head of this house. Thank you for your help today. I will see to it that I repay the favor."

He just stood there with his mouth gaping open.

The maid and butler both bowed in unison.

"Yes, our master of this household is the young lady."

Kaito stood awkwardly unsure what to say.

I turned away and walked inside.

"Maybe I'll visit again someday."

* * *

The servants all scurried as I walked passed. Light whispering surrounded the mansion. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

What a bunch of dramatic old coots. The head of the household cannot lose face. Gram mama taught me that very early on. Emotion cannot be shown.

I arrived to the store room and shut the door.

I spent most of my time surrounded by fabric and needles in solitude.

My gram mama is famously known as a legendary seamstress. She created beautiful kimonos and yukatas for the young and old alike; the rich and the poor. She did it all. She touched the lives of many people with her beautiful skills.

"My lady, may I have a word."

I clenched my fist and sighed.

"Come in."

She opened the door and bowed respectfully.

"My lady, please explain the purpose of that man coming here and why you were with him."

I didn't bother responding. I knew she wasn't done with her ranting.

"You are the head of this clan. It is inappropriate for the young lady to be together with an older man in any situation. If anyone were to find out, it could tarnish the Megurine name!"

I finally looked up from my paperwork.

"Did you sneak out with this man? The maids said you went off for a walk this afternoon?"

I silently listened to her rage and waited for her to stop talking.

"I would not tarnish our name. It was unexpected but the rain got out of hand. Please, I'm busy. I'm ending this conversation." I resumed my work and pretended she was nothing but air.

I knew she wanted to say more and I was even more certain that her face was growing beet red by the second.

She walked out silently not saying a word. She knew better then to disobey me.

I reached to grab my eraser but it fell off my work desk.

I reached to grab it but I felt my head pulsate.

It was happening again. I was seeing things I have never seen before.

It was Miku and Kaito again...I was seeing another memory.

It was like the world around me was fading into a classroom setting.

 _"Can you be any clumsier?" He sighed with a slight smile._

 _She pouted and bent down, "Kai-chan you know I hate math."_

 _His fingers brushed hers as he picked up her eraser._

 _"It's not that bad, I promise. The mistakes you make now will only get easier."_

 _"What makes you think that?"_

 _He appeared in thought._

 _"Well, you can only make the same mistake so many times. You'll get tired with the same outcome."_

 _She sighed and smiled as she leaned her cheek against her hand._

 _"Are we even still talking about math?"_

Her soft laughter brought me back to reality.

I think I'm losing my mind.

Why do her memories make me curious? Everything doesn't make sense when you think about it. How do I know all these things about this girl I've never met?

And why do I have this urge to see that guy again? We have no connection whatsoever and I have no reason to be so curious. I just am. Seeing all these things about him makes me want to seek further.

I want to see Kaito through my own eyes, not Miku's.

Is he like the boy I saw in her memories?

I want to know...More about him.

* * *

 **I couldn't stop myself from starting a new story. I'm having fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading!**

 **Xoxo**

 **Ghostly**


End file.
